Suddard Eleven: Battle for the Womb
Suddard Eleven: Battle for the Womb The eleventh film in the main Suddard film series was released in cinemas worldwide in 2000. Written and directed by Tommy Tucker, it told the story of what happened next in the Suddard mythos. It is a partial adaption of the 1981 story, "Suddard Nation," and deals with Old Man Suddard fighting for his swamp and leading his country against Tyranny. Synopsis The film starts with Old Man Suddard happily working in his swamp. Suddenly a band of roudy teenagers, who have learned of Suddard's home, show up and decide to damage it. Suddard fights them off and in the battle kills one of them. It is from here that Suddard realises that teenagers and anyone he dislikes should be erradicated from the world and that he would need more manpower to do this. Thanfully due to an accidental reading of the national election votes, Suddard is elected as the president and begins establishing an army to destroy anyone that opposes him in order to create the ultimate world. He calls this cleansing and sets about murdering people all over the country. Creating a group of armoured super soldiers, the Vice President, General Thadeus Johnson begins his plan to rebel against Suddard and take the great "Womb" for himself. He does so and Suddard is sentenced to death. He escapes but is hunted by the army. Suddard flees back to Horton, not expecting anyone to look for him there. He is quickly found by super soldiers but fights them off when the group of teens from before arrive to help him, they being fugitives in this new world too. The team then meet the thief, Tequila Mockingbird, whom Suddard falls for. She promises to help Suddard defeat Johnson, if she is allowed to steal from the Whitehouse afterwords. Suddard agrees. The group, under Suddard's leadership, take the fight to the White House where they take on Johnson's army in one of the greatest special effects visuals in cinema. Most of the teenagers are killed when the General releases his ultimate weapon, the mutant, Grygor, a giant experiment gone wrong. Suddard and Mockingbird take on Gygor and kill it before sharing a passionate kiss. Suddard goes to face Johnson and through an incredible fight in the President's bedroom, Suddard suffocates Johnson with a pillow and escapes, only to find that Mockingbird has escaped with many stolen artifacts, leaving a note that reads, "It would never have worked." Suddard returns to his swamp when he is finished pissing all over the White house and decides that his own brand of justice is enough to go on. He returns to his casual killings as a new President is elected. The film ends with a presidential address and a moonlit shot of The Red Sud banging Mockingbird in a clock tower. Trivia This Suddard film featured the return of Patty Rick again and contained the famous Suddard song, "The Power of Sud" Below is a sample from the song. "Don't need Benji, Don't take fame. Don't need the trading cards to play this game. He defeated the Red Sud and he lost his wife, so he might just take your life, and that's the power of Sud." The song quickly went to number one and remained there for forty six consecutive weeks.